Scarah Screams/cartoon
Scarah Screams debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 1 webisode "Jaundice Brothers", which premiered on May 05, 2010. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 1 Webisodes When Radio KBLOOD announces a contest of which the prize is that the Jaundice Brothers come play at the winner's school's homecoming dance, Scarah helps Frankie put together a tape to send in. As luck has it, they win the contest. Scarah attends Monster High's 1361st Annual Charity Talon Show, where she is a spectator to a great performance by Cleo and an even greater by Clawdeen. Scarah and her friends organize a double-surprise party for Frankie and Draculaura, who are respectively having their Sweet 16 (days) and Sweet 1600. As part of the organization, Scarah and the others have to reject invitations by both Frankie and Draculaura for a single-surprise party for the other. While not fun, the double-surprise party makes it all worth it. Scarah auditions for a role in the school production of Hamlet, but is rejected. An eyeball fight breaks out during Biteology and Draculaura participates. There's a Mad Science Fair and Scarah attends it. Scarah votes for Clawdeen as the new Scream Queen following a text campaign promising a school carnival if she wins. When Frankie tries to stop Draculaura's crush with the aid of electricty, Scarah ends up shocked too. When Cleo de Nile overuses her mind-control idol, Scarah is one of her victims. Scarah takes care of an egg for a whole week as an assignment for Mr. Hackington's class. TV specials Volume 2 Webisodes The captain of the Fear Squad, Cleo de Nile, treats her team dreadfully to push them to their best. The team does not take kindly to this and, led by Toralei, all but Frankie desert the Fear Squad while laughing at Cleo's expense. Scarah attends a swim match, a debate, and a casketball game. Scarah attends the Spirit Rally. Scarah is one of the people approached for a FrightTube view by the Fear Squad. Scarah is among the onlookers rooting for the Fear Squad to get their one million hits on FrightTube. Scarah roots for her friends at the Gloom Beach competition. Boas are the hip new thing to wear and so Scarah got herself one. Friday the 13th claims many victims and Scarah runs to not be one of them. Scarah has lunch. She waits in line for Cleo to sign her copy of the fearbook. Special webisodes TV specials Volume 3 Webisodes Special webisodes TV specials In need of Scarah's mind-reading powers, the shadows capture Invisi Billy and threaten to hurt him if Scarah doesn't cooperate. Invisi Billy begs her to help him, so Scarah complies. Scarah is on Team Edweird during Cute Court. At the premiere party in honor of the new Vampire Majest movie, she helps Spectra by keeping her telepathically up to date while the latter reports to the camera. Volume 4 Gallery Webisode gallery Nefera Again - Maul.png IMG 0036.PNG Fullscreen capture 842012 122816 AM.jpg Fullscreen capture 842012 122922 AM.jpg Fullscreen capture 842012 122931 AM.jpg I'm thinking that you're unhappy.PNG Scarah-Voyant - cemetery meeting.jpg original.jpg|link=Scarah Screams/cartoon images (1)24.jpg|link=Scarah Screams/cartoon tumblr_n8lpqfYKxH1remqmko1_250.gif|link=Scarah Screams/cartoon Fear-A-Mid Power - alternative Scarah.jpg TV special gallery New Ghoul @ School - fearleader challenge.jpg Fright On! - bored Scarah.jpg New Ghoul @ School - friendship poster.jpg Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Volume 4 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:13 Wishes characters Category:Frights, Camera, Action! characters Category:Volume 6 characters Category:Haunted characters